


A Time Traveler and a Dragon Trainer

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack Week [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: First Date. Jack's not sure how he's going to get back to the present, but if it means getting to spend more time with this little Viking, maybe spending some time in the past won't be as bad as he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time Traveler and a Dragon Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Date ~ Just like it sounds, it's Hiccup and Jack's first date! This can be the date itself, when they first meet, or however else you want to interpret it.
> 
> I used an English to Old Norse dictionary to figure out the Old Norse, so it is more than likely wrong.

"All right, I admit it. I  _might_ have gone a little too far this time."

I dropped down onto the grass and looked up at the stars. It is amazing how many stars you could see when there isn't any pollution. Why isn't there any pollution you may ask? Well, it is the ninth century. Pollution wasn't popular back then. Oh, now you're asking why I'm around twelve thousand years in the past. It is a long story, but the short version is Father Time knows how to take a joke even worse than Bunny. So now I'm stuck in the Dark Ages where fear rules. Oh, and so does Pitch.

Good news, Pitch doesn't care about me since he doesn't know I'm a Guardian yet (or who the Guardians even are), so he's not coming after me. I also managed to solve the mystery of how there were legends about me before I was even born. Turns out the people now are so superstitious that just seeing my frost let them believe in me. Legends are spreading everywhere about me. Too bad they will all pitter out to being "just a saying" by the time I'm actually born. I also managed to figure out how the Jokul Frosti name started up, and it was all Loki's fault. I'm definitely going to have to get him back for that when I get home. He has been selling me the "That's just what my people call you" line for centuries!

As for the bad news, I have no idea how to get back home. None of the Guardians are even alive yet, so I can't ask them, Loki's useless, there's no way Father Time's going to help me when he was the one to send me here, and the only other spirit I know that existed back — now, would be Pitch and that's not going to happen. So I'm stuck here until Father Time decides to send me back. He's got to send me back at some point right?

"This sucks!" I said, rolling onto my stomach.

"Er þar?"

I raised my head when I heard the voice come from the woods that surrounded the clearing I was laying in. I knew the words were Norse and that they roughly translated to "Who is there?" since Loki had taught me Norse.

"Who's asking?" I replied in Norse.

Some bushes to my left shifted and a boy came out. He was wearing a light green, long sleeved tunic with dark green pants, a shaggy brown fur vest, and a boot on one foot, the other missing and replaced by a prosthetic. The boy looked over at me before glancing at my staff. "You're the one they've all been talking about. The new nature spirit, Jokul Frosti!"

Groaning, I let my head fall back.  _I'm definitely going to kill Loki._

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, getting to my feet. With my new position, I was able to get a better view of the boy. He looked around fourteen or fifteen with forest green eyes and medium length auburn hair. He was small, definitely smaller than most of the other Vikings I've seen lately. He was actually kind of cute, the way his hair fell in his eyes and all his freckles.

I mentally shook my head.  _Focus Jack, focus!_   "I'm guessing you're from the village on the other side of the island right?"

The boy jumped and looked back up towards my face. Looks like I wasn't the only one  _taking in the view_. " Uh, yeah, that's right. And I'm guessing you're the reason we got two feet of snow last night."

He gave me a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I was cut off by a growling sound that came from the trees behind the boy. My eyes widened as a dragon walked out from the trees, its bright green eyes focused on me. Its scales were a shiny black and its body was similar to a newt's.

Slowly, I reached down and picked up my staff, ready to protect the boy and myself from the creature. If I could, that is. I had never seen a dragon before, mostly because they, like so many other magical creatures including the ancient fae and the pooka, were all but completely wiped out by the end of the Dark Ages, a good three centuries or so before I was born.

I pointed my staff at the dragon and it crouched down, ready to pounce.

"Stop!" I jumped as the boy yelled and put himself between the dragon and me. "It's okay, Toothless. He's not going to hurt me bud," he said as he rubbed the dragon's snout the same way North did to the reindeer when he wanted to calm them.

_Toothless?_  I glanced around the boy to look at the dragon, who was still bearing its fangs at me. Okay, maybe my Norse isn't as good as I thought, because that thing is definitely not toothless.

"Sorry about Toothless, he can be really protective," the boy said, turning back to me once he was able to calm the dragon.

"He doesn't look toothless," I said, relaxing my stance and resting my staff against my shoulder.

The boy laughed. "I guess not. It's kind of a long story, Jokul."

"I'm up for a good story," I said walking over to the two. Toothless eyed me suspiciously, but didn't attempt to attack me. "And don't call me Jokul please. Loki was just being an idiot. My name's Jack. Jack Frost."

The boy raised an eyebrow before shrugging and holding out his hand. "My name's Hiccup. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled as I shook his hand. Maybe being stuck in the past wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

As I sat down on the ground with Jack and began to tell the story of how I had met Toothless, I could not help but notice there was something different about Jack. I guess I should say there was something different about the way Jack made me feel, since everything about Jack was different. I am not sure what it was, but it was different from anything I had ever felt for someone.

**Author's Note:**

> It is short and there is not any fluff, but hey, it is supposed to be the first time they met.
> 
> This also includes my head-canons for why Jack Frost legends predate his canon age and the origins of Jokul Frosti.


End file.
